Talk:Hexxit Wiki/Archive
Templates Can someone add templates for entities similar to http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Template:Entity Gamebuster19901 (talk) 22:32, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : Template:Mob seems to satisfy this request. 19:32, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Can't play on sever hey does anyone know why i cant play on a server becuse it always crashes when i try to login 18:05, July 7, 2013 (UTC) for hexxit Mercenaries can someone explain how the mercenaries work on here? because i cant figure out why they despawn after a while and i cant find anything about them in the wiki 09:01, July 18, 2013 (UTC)TheIronPony96 Missing Mod Artifice is missing from the list ChibbleChobble (talk) 09:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Secret doors (don't know if thats the name or not. its the mod with camo items.) is not on the Mod list. Steaphan9 (talk) 17:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) qCraft isn't on the list either. IkerzTheMage (talk) 20:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : qCraft is a fairly new addition, it isn't even on my main page redesign at the moment. 19:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :: qCraft and ARtifice have been added to the main page. 19:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Backpack-wearing Skeleton?!?! Hey guys, have any of you ever encountered a skeleton wearing a backpack while exploring a dungeon? i just did and got some stuff like carrots and pickaxes. wondering if this was a glitch. 14:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Minecraftnoob4 :Any pictures? the only possibilities are glitch or extremely rare mob. 14:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :I have been exploring this more deeply, and have found that very rarely, skeletons may pick up dropped backpacks. i have not seen it happen when a player as done it, but only when a dispenser has. cannot post picture, as I have not registered, but I can assure you, it is probably a glitch, although the part with it dropping stuff an explorer might drop is fishy. 16:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Minecraftnoob4 :Probably the skeleton took a loot from a chest that contain these things, and since the item is 'stolen', the skeleton will drop it. 01:21, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hexxit URL what is the URL for hexxit?? plz help :http://www.technicpack.net/hexxit , if you meant for downloading, it can be downloaded from the launcher, also available at that link. 17:06, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Gravestone Mod Would the Gravestone mod be compatible with all the mods within hexxit http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1711328-164-smp-gravestone-mod-v246/ 03:13, December 12, 2013 (UTC)Joshvvb : The Gravestone mod should be as long as you manually verify there is no ID conflicts 19:40, December 18, 2013 (UTC) How do I reset my Nether in Hexxit. I have been through three hours in the Nether and not one Nether City. Only Fortresses. Loading Issue Every time I try to start Hexxit is says 0% versions on the loading bar.... What do I do? : Don't forget to sign your posts and make sure your question is in its own separate section. : Back-up worlds, delete hexxit, attempt a fresh download. 00:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC)